As the wheel turns
by Indego
Summary: OC's ATTACK! Time flies and there isn't much you can do about it, you'll be all grown up before you know it and have to take on jobs and such. Some people might enjoy it and some don't.[Later on Shounen ai][OC POV][TsuJir, KakIru, SasuNaru...]


**Author:**  
Indego  
**Beta:**  
Erin-chan  
**Rating:**  
?…..errr…..So far I think any ages can read it? ;  
**Warnings:**  
BoyLove, cussing……  
**Disclaimer:**  
Erin-chan and I own our original characters….Kishimoto-sama owns the other ones :P…..du'h.  
**Details:**  
We are assuming that you have already seen/read the first couple of episodes/volumes..So we  
will cut down on explanatory things, since that always annoys us when we read fanfics ;  
The main characters here are our own OC's…..though Kishimoto-sama's characters will be along  
the ride pretty much too since one of them happens to be our OC's mentor….puhahahaha…..But  
that doesn't matter since the only one important is Sven….snickers (Inside joke.)  
**OC Pics:**  
Fear the mouse coloring….;…..pouts my tablet pen is broken….  
**kitsunedotseslashATWTslashartslashminkinharucoloreddotjpg**  
It's the three main characters, Minami, Kenjirou and Haruka…Sven will get a pic later…

**As the wheel turns.**

You still are blind if you see a winding road  
'cause there is always a straight way to the point  
you see.

-Akeboshi, Naruto ending theme.

**Chapter 1 –Bloody Brilliant.**  
_It was dark and somewhere not so far away, a dripping of water could be heard through  
his hazy mind. 'What time was it?' Rising from his spot on the cold jail cell floor,  
he drew a shacking hand through his greasy hair and looked out through the cell bars  
and up at the clock outside in the watchers room. It was just about a couple of  
seconds before 7, the old man gave a cakling laugh and counted down._

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_"Itachi, I'LL KILL YOU!" Outside the cell bars was young man staring with wild red  
eyes at the ragged old man inside the jail cell._

_"Always on time aren't you...Sasuke." He..._

"Kin, You spelled 'cackling' wrong, and it's not like that would ever happen in real life..."  
I looked up from my notebook and turned my head to glare at the brown haired girl leaning over  
my shoulder.

"It could soooo happen, If Hokage-sama hadn't killed him…'Cause my big brother says that all  
the Uchiha's where dickwads and crazy in the head." I pouted and watched as she rolled her eyes  
and sat down next to me.

"I don't think that your precious Hokage-sama would agree." She grinned with a raised eyebrow  
and an amused twinkle in her eye. I was about to retort when;

"Okay kids settle down, I will now announce the teams. Team 1……." I tuned him out since frankly  
I didn't care which teammates I got, or who everyone else got. I put my head in my hand and  
glanced at my friend who was listening intently at our now former teacher. Sniggering I poked  
her with my pencil and whispered.

"Isn't he like very old, shouldn't he be retiring or something now." She sent me a quick glare  
and turned back to the teacher.

"Iruka-sensei is not old, he's like 40 or something. You're such a kid Kenjirou…." Well excuse  
me, I think he's old, at least he looks old to me.

"…Team 4, Saito Minami, Kobayashi Kenjirou and Fukuhara Haruka. Team 5……" I slammed my head on  
the desk before me. Okay, I lied, it did matter which team I got. Heck, I would have to  
interact with them for God knew how long.

"Aww, poor baby, you got the ho and the hobo." She petted my hair and didn't sound at all sorry.  
Girls are evil and cruel creatures. I sent her a glare, pulled my headphones over my ears and  
licked the tip of my pencil. Time for some major reality escape, she would take notes for me if  
we needed anything. She owed me that.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Something was bugging me, so I opened my gold eyes and stared up at the cream white my mom had  
insisted that we painted my roof in. It was a hideous shade of white, more yellow then white  
really but my mom always had the last say about anything going on in this house. Me becoming a  
shinobi was just another proof of that.

I turned my head and realised why I had woken up, my radio had run out of tape and my alarm clock  
had taken over. It was time to get up. I dragged myself from my comfy bed, got dressed in my usual  
attire and rushed downstairs where I grabbed a couple of toasts from the table, put on my boots  
and went out.

Chewing on the toasts and listing to the music blaring in my headphones I was almost at school when  
I came a cross an odd fellow. He was wearing think pants, a big light blue thick jacket and a  
knitted grey polo sweater, he had short light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He couldn't be more  
then 8 or 9 and he was talking to a telephone pole.

"Ursäkta mig är du måhända en sådan där ninja?" He was a foreigner? I patted his shoulder and he  
turned to me with big eyes.

"Why are you talking to the telephone pole?" I asked him and he continued to look at me with those  
clear blue eyes of his. "Do you want any help?" I continued and he opened his mouth and pointed at  
me with a happy smile.

"Ninja!" Okay, he didn't get a single word I was saying, and I didn't understand a single word he  
was saying. I scratched my head and could feel one of my annoying blushes coming on. He smiled  
even bigger and grabbed a hold of my right arm.

"Du kan visa mig vägen till Tsunade och Jiraiya, visst?" Something about Tsunade and Jiraiya? Well  
I could take him to their house and then he would be their problem.

"I'll take you to Tsunade and Jiraiya, okay!" He smiled and nodded and I started to walk in the  
direction of their house with him attached to my right arm.

When we had walked for a bit in silence he started to go on about something that I really didn't  
get, but then when he started to pat himself on the chest and repeating something I finally got  
it.

"Ah, so your name is Sven…I'm Kenjirou but my friends call me Kin." I said and repeated Kin a  
couple of times while pointing at myself. He smiled and nodded and then we fell silent  
once again until we reached our destination.

The house was in disarray, Tsunade was stomping around on the porch fuming and it seemed like she  
had almost bitten a poor woman's head off. The woman was standing twisting her hands and following  
Tsunade with her eyes and saying how very sorry she was and Jiraiya was holding up a piece of  
paper for a couple of men to see.

"Umm, excuse me Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade and everyone else looked up at me and after a couple of  
seconds of confusion, smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

"Sven?" Tsunade asked and the little guy squealed, let go of my arm and glomped onto her. The  
lady who had looked on the verge of tears before had now let it all go and was crying freely  
and pumping my hand.

"Thank you so much, so much…" she continued on with a strange accent and Jiraiya was patting the  
backs of the men and grinning.

Apparently, Tsunade and Jiraiya had adopted a child from another continent and he had disappeared  
while the lady from the adoption center in that country had been on her way to deliver him to them.

That was my good deed for the day, I quickly excused myself when I noticed how much the time was  
and hurried back towards the school. I hoped we got a teacher that had a habit of coming late  
because when I entered academy grounds and rushed towards the room we where meeting in I was  
already 30 minutes late. Who would believe my excuse for coming late?  
'Sorry, but I was helping a lost little boy finding his way to his new parents.'

Taking a huge breath, removing the headphone of my head and hanging it around my neck over my head  
protector, I opened the door and peeked in. The black haired sour-puss and hobo, Haruka was sitting  
on a chair and glaring at the other two habitants in the room, a red head, Minami, who was batting  
her eyelashes at the last and older guy in the room. He had his back to me but he was tall and he  
had black hair and unlike Haruka's purplish it was jet black. His shoulders were wide and he was  
wearing a dark blue top and black shorts. But before I had a chance to study his backside more and  
compose myself he turned around and gave me a glare more toxic then Haruka would ever be able to  
muster. It was quite a shock, but I could somehow recall that my friend Rika had mentioned that he  
would be starting to mentor. But I had never thought that my team would have the dreaded misfortune  
of having him as our teacher. I guess it was the shock that made me point my finger at him and with  
anger exclaim.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT, Uchiha Sasuke as a teacher!"

''''''''''''''''''''''

**TBC ->**

''''''''''''''''''''''

**AN:** And thus the first chapter is over…what do you think?…starts to ponder if she's writing from  
Haru or Min's POV next chapter.

**BN:** has a sign up that is saying: is asleep, check back later.


End file.
